


Home

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander





	1. Welcome

Thace gasped for air and began coughing as he propped himself up on blue sands, while purple water lapped at his feet.

He looked up to see a beach he'd never seen before. How did he get here? Last he remembered he was... He was... What did he last remember. It was all so hazy.

It was then that he noticed a... A man? Or was it woman? Perhaps it was both? In any case, they were approaching Thace.

"Are you Thace?" The being asked. Thace had never seen any species like it, nor any as beautiful.

"I, uh, yes. I'm Thace," he sputtered out.

The being smiled. "Good. Welcome then. We hope you will enjoy your new life."

Thace was confused by the being's statement as he stood up. "My new life?"

The being nodded. "Yes. From now on, you will live here. We are your guide. Or guardian if you prefer. Here to help you with anything you need as you settle in, as well as help you through the process of... I suppose you would call it immigration."

Thace was still confused, but he didn't seem to remember where he last was, so maybe he was meant to be here? 

"Alright. How do I start that then?" Thace asked.

The being smiled and materialized what looked to be a type of tablet from thin air. "Just place a hand on this and it will begin."

Thace look at the device before placing his hand on it. He could feel some sort of scan of his palm, but it seemed to go much deeper than that.

The screen flashed a blue color and the being took it back. "Alright, just give me a little bit to put in and sort out some information and we'll move onto the next stage."

Thace let the being do as they needed and waited. And waited. And continued to wait for what seemed like an eternity before the being finished.

"There, now you are in our system and we can move on. Follow me." The being turned and began walking away from the water.

Thace followed after the being. "I have so many questions."

"Well, that is why I am here. To answer any questions I can. What do you want to know?"

"First, what do I call you? You do have a name, right?"

The being smiled softly. "You may call me Aquilo."

"Alright then, Aquilo, where am I?"

Aquilo looked back at Thace. "You have not realized that? What do you last remember?"

"Last remember? Well, I don't know, it's hazy."

"Then tell me your clearest memory."

"Clearest?" Thace thought about it. "Being held by Haggar and the other druids. After that it's not clear."

Aquilo nodded. "I see. Well, you will understand in time."

Thace wasn't sure if he liked how vague Aquilo was being. "Right, well, where are you taking me?"

Aquilo pointed just ahead of them. "To the city. I will show you around so that you will be able to find your own way around."

"I see. So I will be living there then?" Thace asked.

Aquilo nodded in confirmation. "Yes. You have already been assigned an apartment. Once I have finished showing you around the city, I will take you there, as well as give you your own devices to help you live your new life here."

"Device? You mean like the tablet you have?"

"Yes. With a few small differences, as well as a smaller version for your wrist when you go out."

Thace nodded and looked around when they reached the city. It was empty. "Where is everyone?"

Aquilo turned to Thace. "I will explain that to you." They held up the tablet and displayed a hologram of horizontal lines. "I will tell you now that this city is only one of many parallel universes. Each quite similar to the other. The only difference is the population. When one is full, another is created and populated. The one you will live in is Kilo8-529. We are currently here, Alpha84-223. These are used to show around newcomers, such as yourself. Now, you will be able to travel between the different universes, but you must know someone from there and put in a small form for approval. There is a longer form for permanent residency in another, but those are quite rare. Do you understand me so far?"

Thace was staring at the hologram in awe. "So is it just one planet?"

"Oh no, the whole universe. Any planet that exists, has another just like it in another universe."

"What about the Galra empire?"

Aquilo smiled. "You will find that there is no empire here. All are equals. There is no hunger, no poverty, no one in charge. And anyone who commits crimes against another, are... Delt with."

"What kind of a place is this?"

"You will understand in time."

Thace sighed. "Fine, now, what do I need to know next?"

Aquilo put away the tablet and began leading Thace through the empty streets. "Only to bring you to your new apartment. If my information is correct, you will get along well with one of your neighbors."

Thace wasn't sure what to think of that, but followed anyway. "What about a job? Will I need to find one?"

Aquilo shook their head. "No. You will not need a job or money, everything is provided for you. And others. You need only ask and it will be given."

Thace was only becoming more suspicious as Aquilo explained more. Vaguely at that.

"Well, here we are, your new apartment." Aquilo opened the door and led Thace inside.

It was a nice apartment, big enough for a small family to live in comfortably.

"This is mine? It seems a little big for just one."

Aquilo shrugged. "It is what was assigned to you. Now, is there anything else?"

Thace turned to look around the apartment. "No, I think that's all. But am I able to contact-" Thace turned back to see that Aquilo had vanished. "You if I need..."

Thace sighed and walked to the nearest window to look out. Below, a bustling city with all types of species. He was amazed at how seamless the transfer between universes was. He hadn't even noticed.

_Maybe I should meet the neighbors,_ Thace thought to himself. _Getting to know them might be good._

Thace walked to his door and walked outside into the hall, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't-" Thace stopped his apology when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Antok?"

Antok smiled slightly. "Thace, I wondered if I'd see you here."

"You did?" Thace was confused. "I don't even know where I am."

"You mean you don't know what this is?" Antok asked.

Thace shook his head. "I just woke up on a beach. I don't even remember what happened before that."

Antok looked over Thace's expression. "Thace, this is the afterlife. We're dead."


	2. Afterlife

Thace started at Antok in shock as he remembered what happened. 

"I'm... We're..." Thace couldn't seem to comprehend it, yet everything Aquilo had said made sense now.

Antok led Thace back into the apartment and sat him down. "Calm down. Just breathe."

Thace followed Antok's directions and took a deep breath. "Okay, so... I rigged the ship and I died. I'm dead." He took another deep breath and looked at Antok. "Can I ask...?"

"Druids. They got me pinned down. Final blow came from behind. I... I could hear Kolivan yelling for me..."

Thace frowned, he knew how close they were, they had thought about bonding several times. "Antok..."

Antok smiled softly. "Don't worry about me Thace. I'm sure he will be fine without me. At least we are not alone here."

Thace nodded. "You're right. We can talk to each other if needed."

"Right. Now, we're dead, so, that means we don't have to fight Zarkon anymore. Why don't we go do something? Explore this planet?"

Thace couldn't help but laugh, it was as if Antok had turned into a kid again. "Okay, that actually sounds relaxing."

Thace stood and walked with Antok out of his apartment. "What should we go see first?"

Antok seemed to think about it. "Why don't we go look for something to put in our apartments?"

Thace smiled. "That sounds nice. Let's do that then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace sighed as he lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since he got here, or rather, died.

He was getting bored already. And while he enjoyed having Antok next door, they couldn't hang out all the time. But they had explored and seen everything they had wanted. What could he possibly do now? Getting a job wasn't an option, there were no jobs, unless you wanted to entertain others, and he certainly didn't want to do that.

He looked over at the tablet on his nightstand and picked it up. Aquilo had once said that they could be contacted through it. Why not give it a shot? How did they say to do it again?

Thace fumbled with the tablet, trying to figure it out. It was nothing like the ones he had used before.

After a few minutes of button pushing, Thace finally did it, only to be greeted with a number in line. Number 57 of 57. He groaned. This would take some time. He set it to the side, knowing that staring at it wouldn't help.

After several more minutes of staring at the ceiling, Thace heard the tablet ding a few time. He picked it up only to see that he was now 53 of 60.

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed before walking to the living room with the tablet in hand. Might as well keep himself entertained while he waited.

After a few hours of tv and various beverages, Thace heard a new sound come from the tablet.

"Hello?"

Thace muted the tv and picked up the tablet immediately. "Aquilo! Are the lines always this long?"

"Not usually. I suppose it's just a busy day. In any case, what did you need help with?"

"Right, I've gotten a little bored, and was wondering if you knew of anything interesting. But while I was waiting I started to wonder if there were other planets to visit? Within this universe."

"That's a very good question. But yes, there is. You are free to travel between them as much as you like. But if you'd like to set up permanent residency on one, you, of course, have to submit a form. If you'd like, I can show you how to find the list of planets on your tablet."

"That would be great, thank you Aquilo."

"It's my job, I kind of have to. In any case, let me show you then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This place is amazing," Thace said in awe. He had been able to hike a mountainous planet with Antok, and the view was astonishing.

"It's beautiful," Antok agreed. "Shame Zarkon would destroy a planet like this."

"Yeah, but let's not think about that. Nothing we can do now. We fought and sacrificed ourselves. Now it's time for the others to do so."

Antok nodded, taking a seat on the ground. "Afterlife is interesting."

Thace smiled lightly. "It sure is."


	3. A Mother's Love

Thace was relaxing in his kitchen with a cup of coffee-a drink from Terra that he actually enjoyed-after returning from his most recent adventure with Antok. They'd been traveling often together lately, trying to keep their minds occupied and not staying holed up in their homes.

It was a knock at his front door that grabbed Thace's attention from his empty thoughts. He set down his cup and began making his way to the door. It couldn't be Antok, he could walk in any time he liked. It certainly wasn't Aquilo either, because they would simply appear in the room. But having a visitor was odd. He didn't know anyone else here. Unless the whoever was knocking had make a mistake, which was possible as Antok had had it happen to him before.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Thace said at the sound of another knock.

He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. "How can I help... You..."

Thace was almost stunned by who he saw. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that she would be here? He could feel tears running down his face as he embraced the Galra woman that stood before him, who quickly returned the embrace.

"Mama..." Thace said in a quiet whisper.

"Shh... It's okay Thace. You don't need to cry. Mama's here now."

Thace didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. Just for a little bit anyway, long enough to let her inside and close the door.

Zennia-his mother's given name-walked them over to a couch to sit Thace down. She gently wiped away some of his tears and smiled softly at him. "Do you need another hug?"

Thace nodded quietly before hugging Zennia close to him. It had been so long since he had seen her. He missed her. He missed her so much.

They stayed in eachothers embrace for quite some time before pulling apart.

"Look at you... You've grown so much since I last saw you. You were so young then." Zennia caressed his face softly. "You've become such a man."

Thace smiled and leaned into her hand. "I missed you mama. I... I'm sorry I didn't look for you. I didn't realize... I didn't think..."

"Hey, don't worry about that. What matters is that I'm here with you now." Zennia pulled him in close for one last big hug. "And I missed you just as much Thace. I missed you so so much."

Thace couldn't help but smile. He had his mother with him again, and there was no possible way to lose her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You mean to tell me that she hasn't come to see you either?" Zennia asked in disbelief.

After catching up with one another, Thace had invited Antok over to see Zennia, as she had been like a second mother to Antok.

Antok shook his head. "No. I... Don't even remember what she looks like..."

"Well I can help with that, she was my best friend you know." Zennia used the tablet on Thace's counter to pull up a picture she had taken recently of her and another, slightly larger, Galra woman.

Antok looked at the other woman in the picture. "That's my mother?"

Zennia nodded. "Yes. I'm sure she's nearby actually. She likes to walk in a park not far from here around this time of day."

"Can we go find her?" Antok asked immediately.

Zennia laughed softly. "Of course. I'll let her know that I'm going to join her and bring a surprise."

Thace couldn't help but smile, it made him happy to know that Antok would finally be able to meet his mother. And as they began their walk to the park, he couldn't help but notice that Antok looked a little nervous. Excited, but nervous.

Not much later after they arrived to the park, Zennia began to wave someone down. "Azra! Over here! I have someone for you to meet!"

A Galra woman, Azra, jogged over to them and gave Zennia a hug. "Nice to see you again! And who are these young men with you?"

Zennia smiled and put an arm around Thace. "This is Thace, my youngest son. And this," Zennia moved to place a hand on Antok. "Is Antok."

Azra looked at Antok in almost disbelief. "Is it really?"

Antok nodded. "Yeah. Are you my mom?"

Azra nodded, holding back tears. She moved closer to touch his face. "Look at you. You've gotten so big and you're so handsome... You look just like your father..."

Antok smiled at her. "I do?"

Azra nodded. "You do. You certainly inherited his teeth and ears. And that tail of yours, it's what made you special."

Antok smiled more. "Do you want to come to my place? We can talk more."

"I'd love that Antok. I want to know everything about you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace was relaxing in his bed, his mind still awake from the excitement of being able to see his mother again. It was nice to have family again, have his mother.

He had just closed his eyes, ready to sleep, when he realized something. Something very important.

He jumped out of his bed and ran into the living-room where he kept his tablet. He needed Aquilo, now. It felt like forever before his guardian answered, in a very unusual position.

Aquilo looked mildly annoyed as they brushed their light blue, almost white, hair out of their face before speaking. "I don't suppose anyone told you that today is my off day. Normally it's not a big deal, but I'm busy, so this better be important."

"Oh, sorry," Thace apologized. "But, it is important. To me anyway."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"When I was alive, I had a daughter. Her name was Honey. But... She died. So... Does that mean she would be here?"

This seemed to change Aquilo's mood as they sat up from the slightly awkward lying down position they had been in. "I would think so, yes. You said her name was... Honey?"

Thace nodded. "Yes, is there any way you can find where she is? Or bring her to me?"

"I think so." Aquilo looked over as someone else moved into the frame. They seemed to be the same species as Aquilo, but a darker color.

"Who're you talking to babe?" They asked.

"One of the deceased that's under my care. He's looking for his daughter, Honey." Aquilo explained to who appeared to be their partner.

"Honey? I have a little Galra girl named Honey under my care. About six years. Does that sound right?"

"Yes!" Thace smiled brightly. "Yes! She was only six. Lots of fur, and big ears."

"I think today's you're lucky day then..." They paused, not knowing his name.

"Thace," Aquilo told them.

"Right, Thace."

Aquilo smiled softly. "We'll make sure that she's moved to start living with you. But, I won't start that until tomorrow. I have personal matters to take care of."

Thace nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am to hear this."

"I'm sure I can imagine. Goodbye."

Aquilo cut out the call, but not before their partner pulled them into a kiss, but Thace decided to ignore it.

He was too excited. Soon, he'd have his daughter again. He'd be a father again.


	4. Reunion

Ulaz was in the blissful state of sleeping in when he was awoken by someone small jumping on him.

"Daddy! Daddy daddy! Wake up!"

Ulaz smiled softly as he opened his eyes to see his daughter sitting on his chest. "I'm awake now. Did you need something?"

Honey smiled and nodded. "Xula's here and wants to see you!"

"Oh, I see." Ulaz put his arms around Honey as he sat up, not wanting her to fall. "Let's go see what they want."

"Yay! Xula says that they have a surprise! What do you think it is daddy? Xula didn't tell me what it was. But that's okay! I like surprises! Do you like surprises daddy? I think they're fun!"

Ulaz smiled, listening to everything she said. "Surprises are fun. Your papa liked to surprise me a lot."

"He did?" Honey asked curiously as Ulaz carried her to where Xula was waiting.

"Yes, he did." Ulaz smiled at Honey before looking over at Xula. "What can I help you with Xula?"

Xula showed Ulaz their tablet. "You've been assigned a new living arrangement. It's bigger and will be easier for you two to live comfortably."

Ulaz looked it over. "Why now and not before?"

Xula shrugged. "Higher ups are slow in my opinion. In any case, you're expected to move this afternoon. We will move your personal items for you and will arrive shortly after to do."

"I see, a bit short notice though. Where is it?"

"Just on the other side of this planet. No need to worry about Honey missing her friends."

"Xula! Xula!" Honey said, trying to get their attention. "Where's Aquilo? Daddy's guardian."

"Aquilo is very busy today, but don't worry, you'll see them tonight at your new home."

Honey smiled brightly. "Okay!"

Xula looked to Ulaz. "I'll leave you to prepare for your moving."

"I'll see you tonight with Aquilo?" Ulaz asked.

Xula nodded. "Yes." Without another word, Xula vanished.

Ulaz looked to Honey and smiled. "Let's start getting a few things together. Don't want you getting bored when we move."

Honey giggled. "Okay daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz looked up at the building that he and Honey would live in from now on. It looked nice.

"Ready to see our new home Honey?"

Honey nodded with a big smile. "Yeah! I hope it's reeeeally big!"

Ulaz smiled as he walked with her inside, Honey chatting about everything she hoped was inside their new home. He was happy to see her so excited about this.

"Well, here it is," Ulaz said once they reached the door. "Let's see what's inside."

Honey smiled up at him as she held his hand. "Okay daddy!"

Ulaz smiled and opened the door, a little surprised to see that the place appeared to already be occupied, as none of this decor had been from his place.

"Hello?" A voice said from around the corner, followed by footsteps.

He was stunned by who he saw now standing before him.

"Ulaz...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace was washing some dirty dishes, waiting anxiously for Honey to arrive. Aquilo had told him that someone would bring Honey over this evening, and he just couldn't wait any longer. What would he do? What would he say? Would she recognize him?

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard the front door open. It must have been whoever was bringing Honey. Quickly, Thace dried off his hands and headed for the door.

"Hello?" He called out, a mix of excitement and anxiety running through his system. But as soon as he walked around the corner, all of that went away.

He stood staring at the figure for a moment before he managed to speak. "Ulaz...? Is... Is that really you?"

Thace reached up to place on Ulaz's face and began to cry. It really was him. "Ulaz."

Ulaz pulled Thace close to him, not wanting to let go in fear that if he did, Thace would vanish.

The two weren't in the embrace long before they began to kiss. It had been so long. So very long since they had been able to hold the other, or show any sign of affection. But now, there was nothing in the world that could stop them. Except, that is, for one thing.

Honey tugged on Ulaz's clothes shyly. "Daddy?"

Ulaz broke away from Thace to look at Honey and smiled softly before moving to pick her up. "Honey, do you remember who this is?"

Honey hid her face for a moment in Ulaz's shoulder, only turning her head enough to shyly peak out. It took her a little bit, but she remembered. "Papa?" She lifted her head to look at Thace more before she started to cry and reach for him. "Papa! Papa!"

Thace reached out to take Honey from Ulaz, hugging her close. "Papa missed you too Honey. I missed you a lot."

He held her close until her crying only became small sniffles, and then attempted to set her down, but she only began crying again, not wanting Thace to let her go.

Thace couldn't help but smile as he picked her back up again. He took Ulaz's hand in his free one and walked him over to the couch so they could sit.

He sat down, Honey curled up against his chest, and Ulaz resting an arm around him. He set his head on Ulaz's shoulder, closing his eyes. He had waited so long for his family to be complete, and now it finally was. And there was absolutely nothing- _nothing_ -that could take this away from him now.


End file.
